Another side of the Duke
by Shirosukii
Summary: This story is about Ceil Phantomhive who has inherited his father's title, Duke of Lyons, who has pass away 4 years ago when he was 16. This story doesn't follow the main story itself. Hope you like it.


Warning! This story doesn't follow the main line of the story, no special powers or demons. I will be writing a normal life of Ceil, on 17-18 centuries, who became a Duke after his parents have pass away when he is young. I will be using some of the character's name in this story, but mainly, you guys can imagine Ciel a quit mature age coz he is about 20 years old. REMEMBER, this story 98% doesn't follow the main story. Hope you like it. Remember to give me your opinion. Here goes nothing ~

* * *

"Your grace, this is not a safe place to walk around. Please, return to the carriage." Sebastian, his groom kept telling him for the past 10 minutes. "Just let me fetch the flowers for you. You do not need to personally visit that shop." he continued.

"Yes, I know. But, I would like to purchase it myself. It is not like you know what the ladies like." The Duke of Lyons said.

"Which ladies are you talking about? Is it the one that you dance with at Lord Berth's party or Lady Isabel's party?" Sebastian questions him with full of frustration because there was too many ladies sticking to him during that time and it is not just only young girls, but matured and married ladies also loves him very much.

"Soon, you will know who she is. Anyway Sebastian, do you think buying flowers is too much?" Ciel still does not feel comfortable with the flowers that he was about to buy.

"As for my opinion your grace, it's best if you do not buy the flowers because first, you are attending a masquerade ball this evening, that means, that you will be dress up and cover half of your face so practically, "she" might not recognize you, your grace, and flowers doesn't suit the occasion." Sebastian then rushes in front of Ciel and block his way. "Please your grace, if you buy a bouquet of flower to a lady, what about others? It will only create scandals."

Ciel stops and stared at him for a long moment and finally, he gave in. "Fine, whatever. Then bring me back to my mansion, I would like to get ready and is my sister following?" He then turns around from the street and walks straight back to the carriage.

"Yes your grace, Lady Jane will be following us. She is getting ready as we speak." Sebastian opens the door as they reached the carriage. Ciel gave him a nodded and went inside.

The destination between the two places is about 20 minutes. Sebastian opens the carriage door as it arrived at Phantomhive's mansion. Then, a young lady runs towards the carriage. "Ciel! You have finally returned! Hurry and go get ready, if not we will be late!" Jane took his arm and pulled him forward. They enter the hall. It is very huge, decorated with colorful marble and portraits of their ancestors.

"Yes Jane, now you need to let go my hand so that I can go to my room to change" as he reach the long, grand stairs.

"Fine, but you must hurry or we will be late. You only have one hour to get ready." she then gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

After an hour as they agreed, he finished dresses and he is ready to go. His sister was waiting for him near the huge mirror opposite the huge door. Jane kept staring at herself. She wore a dark red dress and half of her face is covered by her black mask. He went up to her and stand beside her. "You look extremely gorgeous. It matches your golden hair perfectly. As expect for my sister. Every guy in that ball will fall for you" He starred at their reflection.

"You too, your outfit suits you quite well, as expected, my brother, I'm proud to be your sister. Now can we go? "Jane ask him with full of excitement. Ciel took her hand and put it under his arm. He led her to his carriage and they are ready to set off to Earl Tristan's mansion.

"Listen carefully, today, make sure you do follow only me and not others, even it's our cousins or aunts. Only me do you understand? We are the perfect twin siblings that everyone adores. They're watching us from every direction. We mustn't disappoint our parents in heaven. What every they say, just keep smile on your face. If you think they had cross the line, you can ask me to take them to hell. I will be always by your side." Ciel said while one of his hands is holding Jane's.

"Don't worry brother, I know what to do when we are out there, but you mustn't ditch me because of some ladies that you meet later on. Okay? "Jane put her another hand on top of his. Ciel looks into her eyes and he smiled and nodded.

They have finally reached the mansion. A groom came to open the door for them. Ciel gave Jane a squeeze and gave a small knock on the door so that the groom know that they are ready to get down. The groom opens the door and help Ciel to get down, and then he helped Jane too. Jane puts her hand on her brother's arm. As they enter the ball, a groom who is standing at the main door announces their entrance.

"The Duke of Lyons, Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Jane."


End file.
